Pox N Roll
Pox N Roll is the fourth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the fourth episode overall. This episode aired as the first episode of a two-episode per block along with No Strings Attached. In some regions, however, No Strings Attached is banned, making it the second episode not to be in a two-episode per block, Monster of Rock being the first. Synopsis Corey catches the chickenpox and gets everybody else infected with it so that they can throw an awareness party. However Trina snitches on them to Mayor Mellow which ends up with them all getting trapped inside of a giant bubble, as well as being unable to scratch due to electric scratching mitts being put on their hands. In an attempt to impress the party critic, they need to prove that the pox rocks. Plot Kin, Kon, and Laney are watching a record spinning and playing music and Kin teaches the other two that these records are what people used to listen to before CDs. Kon mentions that CD's are also obsolete as he states how they're currently being used as coasters. Laney asks what came before records and Kin says that he thinks that it was always just records. Then Corey comes in saying that he has some good news. He has the chickenpox. Laney tells him that the chickenpox is majorly contagious and that it is not good news to have it. Just then, Kin and Kon catch chickenpox just from being around him and Kin touches Laney's face, giving her the chickenpox. Corey says that he should raise awareness for the chickenpox and show everyone that the pox rocks by throwing a chickenpox-themed party in their own garage where they're going to play. Laney says that there is no way anybody would be willing to come to a party where they're going to catch chicken pox but the garage door opens, revealing all the students of Elementary High catching the chicken pox and cheering for the party. Mina is in Trina's room reading Trina a fairytale book about Nick as a prince saving Trina as a princess. After the story is done, Trina tells Mina to go and get her a glass of still water. She snaps her fingers and Mina quickly zips off and zips right back with the water and gives it to her. It then starts shaking because of everybody rooting for the pox. Trina is mad at Mina for giving her "rippling water" until she finds out where the cheering is coming from. She leaves her room and looks off of the balcony and sees the entire scene. She fears that because she had never caught the chickenpox that she might catch it from this and so she calls Mayor Mellow to tell him about the situation. Mayor Mellow is currently having a picnic with Mother Mellow. Mayor Mellow gets his call and hears about the chickenpox going on and says that he is going to put a stop to it. Trina and Mina are walking outside of the house and Trina talks to Mina about how happy she is that the chickenpox party is going to get ruined for Grojband but then they crash into an invisible wall which turns out to be a giant bubble that Mayor Mellow quarantined the house inside of so that he can keep the diseased party contained until the chickenpox goes away. He includes Trina and Mina inside of them despite them not having the chickenpox and he tells them that he also put some Anti-Scratch mittens and Pox-Proof suits in there for them to use. Trina takes advantage of this to help and make the party worse for Grojband and the other kids and so she and Mina go in there wearing the Pox-Proof suits and they put the Anti-Scratch mittens on all of the other kids. The Anti-Scratch mittens shock the kids if they ever try to scratch. Trina also puts them on Corey and his band so that they can't play their musical instruments. She instantly becomes bored after she does this and Mina suggests that she talks to Nick Mallory. Nick is showing the other kids himself leaning on nothing until Trina comes up, shoves them all out of the way and starts talking to Nick who tells her that he doesn't get chickenpox because he doesn't do spots. Corey says that he invited the school party critic over so he could judge the party. Laney starts freaking out because once Party Danimal finds out that there's no scratching, he will give them a low party rating. Corey sends Kin and Kon out to find a way to escape the bubble. Meanwhile, Corey and Laney try to think of ways to make the party fun without scratching. The first thing they try is hot potato but the Anti-Scratch mittens take the urgency out of it. The next idea is charades but the oven mitts also hide Corey's fingers so nobody can guess how many words it is. Party Danimal is there giving their party a low rating. Kin and Kon are up on top of a huge ramp with a girly tricycle and they blast themselves right on down so they can get out of the bubble but when they hit the wall, it bounces them right back in. Corey and Laney try making a scratching center with rusty garden tools but it only tears people's clothes. Kin and Kon try to escape again by drilling a hole out of there but Mayor Mellow fills it in with hot wax. Kin and Kon just barely escape and Kon's eyebrows get singed and disappear. Suddenly, Corey has an idea on how they can make their party something that Party Danimal would accept. Corey sets up a game of spin the bottle, and Trina starts playing it with Nick, excluding everyone else at the party. The bottle lands on her and she makes Mina lift up Nick so she can carry him in front of the bottle. Trina and Nick are about to kiss each other but one of Nick's friends tells him to look at him for no reason and he turns his head to look at him making Trina kiss his ear. Trina's eyes are closed so she doesn't see that she's not really kissing his lips. Trina gets the chickenpox from him but doesn't care because she thinks has just got her first kiss with him. Trina goes into Love Diary Mode and Corey gets her diary and can start using lyrics for heir song. The Band starts playing music with his band. They use tools around that garage as instruments and sing the song Chicken Pox Rocks. Trina is there, furious at them because she apparently figured out that it was on his ear and not his lips. Party Danimal rates the party with ten awesomes plus and Grojband can say that they successfully made an awesome party that proved that the pox rocks. He tells his moral for the day but then Mayor Mellow asks them what they're going to do for the next eight days and Laney gets realistic with him and tells him that they won't be able to do anything for the rest of their time in there and Corey just says "Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket." Corey closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mina Beff *Party Danimal *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Mother Mellow (Pictured) Songs *Chicken Pox Rocks Quotes *Corey: We need to bring awareness to the fact that the pox rocks! ---- *Trina (After crashing into the wall of a plastic bubble): Mina, why is this air so hard? ---- *Mayor Mellow: This pox house is trouble and trouble belongs in a bubble. *Trina: What? You're quarantining me? *Mayor Mellow: 'Quarantining' is such a hard word to spell, but yes, for nine days. ---- *Corey (After seeing everyone get shocked): Well, this is a shocking turn of events. ---- *Trina: Listen all you flaky skinned dorks, this party in invite-only and you've all been like, outvited! ---- *Kin: Ahh, best day off school ever. *Kon: Yep, didn't learn a thing. Thanks, Corey. ---- *Corey: Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. For the full transcript, go here. Trivia *This was the first episode where Trina's Diary Mode was different. *This is the first time Corey loses the ability to play the guitar. *This episode marks Mother Mellow's first episode appearance (Excluding the Grojband Pilot). She was pictured. *This is the first episode not to put significant focus on any individual character. *When Corey emphasized Mellow and bubble in a foreshadowy way he probably knew that Mayor Mellow trapped them in a bubble before Trina did. *Mina was the only person in the garage that did not get the chickenpox. *It is unknown how Kon got the chickenpox just by dancing. Episode Connections *This is the first episode where Mayor Mellow keeps people locked within The Riffin House, which happens again in For Hat and Country. **Both times someone attempts to escape by digging a tunnel, before Mayor Mellow seals it up. *This is also the first time Mayor Mellow is seen wearing his military attire, he's also seen it in again in For Hat and Country. *The beginning of this episode is very similar to the beginning of the episode War and Peaceville. This episode began with Kin, Kon, and Laney all surrounding a record player and Kin teaching them about how it used to be something people played music on. In the episode "War and Peaceville," the episode began with Kin, Kon, and Laney surrounding a candle wax player and Kin teaching them about how people used to use it to play music. Cultural References *Corey's line "So, we're poxed. Are we not human? Do we not bleed when we scratch?" is a take on Sylock's quote from the book, The Merchant of Venice, saying "If you prick us, do we not bleed?" Errors *When Corey was playing charades and pointing to his hand, one of the people guessed six words and Corey smiled as if he were correct. This is impossible because Corey only has five fingers. **In the episode For Hat and Country, Corey held up his hand and made a sixth finger grow there meaning that he might have done this during the game of charades. *Although Trina locked the electric mittens to the band that shocked them every time they tried to touch their musical instruments, during the song, Kin was able to use a record player and Corey and Laney were able to use microphones without being shocked. Maybe the mittens only work when they touch their face or body. *It is unknown why Kin and Kon couldn't escape the bubble through the backyard due to the fact Mayor Mellow never left the front yard and in Who Are You they escaped Kate and Allie through the backyard. However, Mayor Mellow might have put the backyard in the bubble. We just can’t see it. Gallery Videos Grojband - Pox N Roll|Pox N Roll Preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Without Character Focus